A new mutant amoung us
by Lestat De Lioncout
Summary: Here is chapter three, i know it is short I AM SORRY, but i have no time i just wanted to give you this.
1. Default Chapter

This Fic is about a girl that we all know and love (well, maybe not love) who becomes a mutant!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amanda was in her bedroom at the time. She was on the phone with Kurt and they were chatting it up. She really wanted to come and see the institute and see what it was like there. Amanda would soon regret ever wishing that. Like people say, be careful what you wish for...  
  
"So, what is it like there? Is it like a college with dorm rooms? Or like a hotel with a restaurant?" Amanda asked Kurt on the phone.  
  
"Well...we all have dorm rooms, like a college because we all have to share with a roommate. It is kind of like a giant house, because we have a kitchen, but no chefs. We each take turns cooking. Just don't be there when Kitty cooks. YUCK! If you are so interested, why don't you come and visit some time, it is really cool here, except every one uses there powers freely there, I most likely wouldn't have my hollow watch one, so I would be...blue. I could tell the professor that you are coming and that you know about us and won't tell anybody."  
  
"Kurt, you know you shouldn't feel ashamed of who you are, I love you just the way you are, blue and fuzzy in all! I would love to come and see, when can I come?"  
  
"Well I have to ask the professor, hold on.."  
  
*PROFFESOR!!!!* Kurt calls out telepathically, or tries.  
  
*WHAT IS IT KURT?? Is some one hurt?*  
  
*No, can Amanda come over some time, and don't worry, she already knows about us, and she wont tell a soul*  
  
*Well, as long as she know and wont tell, that would be fine, do it when ever you like, preferable not on a training day, but she might like seeing you guys sweat on one on Logan's training sessions*  
  
*Thank you, but no professor*  
  
"Amanda, are you still there?"  
  
"Yea Kurt I am here, so don't you need to, like, go ask you professor guy?"  
  
"I did, just now, he is an extreme telepath, you can talk to him telepathically even if you aren't telepathic your self! So...when would you like to come over?"  
  
"Well...I was thinking maybe later on today, if that would be alright?"  
  
"Of course, I will see you in a little bit?"  
  
"See ya then Kurt!"  
  
"Bye Amanda"  
  
Kurt hung up the phone. He was so excited and glad that his girl friend accepted him for who he is his friend too. The next hour he spent tried to clean the mess that was his and Scott's room. "Come on Scott, cant you just leave for a little while, like and hour or two? PLEASE??"  
  
"Fine fine...well, but it will cost you!"  
  
"Anything, just tell me later right now I have to clean this pig sty."  
  
And hour went buy and Amanda never showed. But 8:30 she had not called nor left any word. Kurt began to worry that she would not like the place or him. He began to dial her number, but he was disturbed by an urgent telepathic message from the professor.  
  
*Kurt I have some urgent business for you, I need you to go track and pick up a mutant*  
  
*Ok professor, who am I takng with?*  
  
*No one, I think you are ready to do this on your own now.*  
  
*thanks professor, where is the new mutant any way?*  
  
As the professor gave him the coordinates he was happy because he realized it was near where Amanda lived and he could swing by and talk to her.  
  
Kurt se off in the mini-X-van and headed toward Bayville. Once he got close he parked the X-Van and teleported over close to where the mutant was hiding.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone there? Don't worry I am here to help you, I am like you too. Please come out." Then a scared girl came out, that scared girl was Amanda.  
  
"Amanda? You are the new mutant?"  
  
"Yes Kurt... it is me" She sobbed. Kurt made a move to comfort her, but she shied away quickly.  
  
"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me." She kept saying over and over, but she was scared.  
  
"Don't worry Amanda, everything will be alright. Now, what happened?" Kurt asked very calmly.  
  
"Well...I was making tea for my self and my mom and when I handed her the tea...she touched my hand...and...she...Kurt, she burst into flames!? Kurt...I killed my own mother today! Oh my god. What am I going to do? I know the institute, but I cant touch anyone, you don't know what that is like!" Amanda sobbed  
  
"I don't, but I know someone who does. You know Rouge? Or some people call her Marie? Well she cant make physical contact either with out sucking the ilife force out of them. If it is a mutant she will obtain there powers for a while, but if she holds on to long she will also kill them. That is the way she first figured it out, she was kissing a boy and she killed him (AN- I know that really isn't how it happened. I am taking a few liberties). Now just come with me and we will take you to the institute." 


	2. Amanda meets Rogue

Hey! Thanks everyone for the reviews of the first fic, no flames! YEA! Well here ya go, the next chapter.  
  
Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer for the first fic, so here is it: I OWN NOTHING BUT AMANDA'S POWERS!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two, Kurt and Amanda, where driving back to the institute, Amanda stopped crying. This was good because Kurt could barely handle it anymore. The drove in silence until...  
  
"Kurt, I know I wanted to see the institute, but I really didn't mean in this way. Am I going to have to live there, I mean I guess it would be okay, but I am just not used to it. I could never go home. I mean my dad died a long time ago and now my... I really have no where else to go."  
  
"Don't worry Amanda, you will like it there, maybe you could room with me that would be awesome, right? I guess if Jean moved in with Scott, and we went into Jeans room, she has her own room for some odd reason, and then we probably could do that."  
  
"Yea, that would be cool. So, how long till we..." Amanda stopped when she saw the giant mansion. She had never seen a house so big before.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Yup! It is pretty big isn't it? It doesn't seem so big from the inside, where there are plenty of mutants. You will like it here. You will be able to learn to control your powers and be able to use them toward you benefit, and maybe you could become a member of the X-Men! That would be so cool!"  
  
"Yea..." Just then Amanda and Kurt walked in through the front door. Amanda ducked instantly as a young girl with blond hair shot five little glowing TNT balls there way. Kurt, being careful not to touch Amanda's skin grabbed her shirt and teleported them to the stairs.  
  
"TABITHA!? It is just me and Amanda! Why do you have to do that every time someone walking into the door?"  
  
"Hey short, blue and furry! Well, what if you where one of the brotherhood, wait I used to be them, okay what is you where magneto? Or some other person out to kill us? I just want to keep them on there toes ya know?"  
  
"Sure, sure, oh Amanda this is Tabitha, or as we all call her, Boom Boom."  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Tabitha stuck out her hand to shake Amanda's hand, but Amanda jerked her hand behind her back.  
  
"No touching me, that is the rule"  
  
"Why? You like Rouge? She can't touch nobody either."  
  
"Yea, something like that. Kurt?" She turned towards him "Don't I have to meet this professor person?"  
  
"Oh yea, do you want to go the long way for the short way?" Kurt asked  
  
Amanda smiled, which she hadn't don't in a long time. "The short way!" Kurt grabbed her sleeve and with a puff of black smoke they where gone. They reappeared next to the professor in his office. She accidentally slipped and was about to touch him when Rogue stepped forth and pushed her hand away. Now you think why she did that, Rogue knows she can't touch other people, and knows Amanda can't touch other people, without them her flames killing them. So why did she do it? Because she thought I was worth it to risk her own life to save the professors.  
  
"Hey? Why didn't you burst into flames? I mean it isn't like I wanted you to, but how come? You are Rogue right? You can't touch people either? Then how come we are touching each other and nothing is happening?"  
  
"Yea, professor, Amanda is right, how come we aren't, bursting into flames, or having her powers absorbed?"  
  
"Well, Amanda and Rogue look at each other, well look at Rogue, you see her skin making those bumpy lines on her face, well that is what happened when she touches some one else, and Amanda if you look at your arm you will see that you are on fire. I don't want to alarm you though, but you are on fire. It seems since neither of you can touch other people, when you touch each other your powers are effecting yourselves. Rogue, you can't absorb your own power and since you seen to be able to control your powers a little bit, you aren't dieing from the flames. This is fascinating!" 


	3. The Danger Room

Here is chapter three, sorry I took so long to add more, but I am pretty busy with school and all...oh well. Here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I make up!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, professor don't you want to know what my...power is?"  
  
"Yes, of course well...we will have to go into the danger room and test it out. I think that your power isn't only, not being able to touch people or they burst into flames, but I also think you can create and control the fire as well, if I am correct your powers would be more similar to Pyro's than to Rogues. Shall we go into the Danger room?" Kurt looked at the professor, "yes Kurt, you and Amanda can take the short cut." Kurt grinned and grabbed Amanda's sleeve again and they instantly teleported to the danger room control room.  
  
"So this is the danger room. It is pretty big, but it looks kind of empty. Aren't there supposed to be lasers and mechanical claws and sorts, like you talked about?"  
  
"There are, just you wait, they danger room has to be turned on to work. Are you excited to see if the professor is right, that your powers exceed what they are already?"  
  
"I don't know if excited is the right word. I am new to all of this mutant stuff Kurt; it will take a little getting used to. I am sorry." Kurt now looked so...sad. He was so excited that his girlfriend was now like him, a mutant, but now she was miserable, she wasn't like him at all when it came to the mutant...problem. Kurt was fine with who ever was a mutant , or how they looked, because he knew what it was like to be teased and afraid of because of hid blue appearance, but to see Amanda so afraid of what she had become it depressed him.  
  
"Here we are, so by now from knowing Kurt you must know what the danger room is." Amanda nodded, "well we are going to put you in there with Logan. Do not worry, he can instantly heal from anything, so when you touch him and let go the flames will die and you both will be fine. So if you could step through those doors we can get started."  
  
Logan looked at the professor with a look that said 'are you really going to make me do this?' and the professor nodded after hearing that from Logan's mind. Logan then stepped through the doors behind Amanda.  
  
"Okay you two, I am going to leave everything off except the emergency separation. Amanda please touch Logan." The professor said over the intercom. Amanda shakily reached out her hand and touched Logan's bare arm. She winced when she felt him wince. She let go once she saw the flames erupt out of her hand and spread throughout Logan's body. 


End file.
